Marry Me
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: It's Eli and Clare's honeymoon...need I say more?


Hey guys!** Finally, a happy Eclare one-shot! Hallelujah!** Thanks to** eclarefanxxx** you guys get to enjoy a lemony, steamy, adorable Eclare wedding one-shot. I've noticed a lot of people have given up on Eclare just because of how long they've been apart. To those of you who haven't given up, I hope you continue to stay strong because…come on guys, all us Eclare shippers know they're endgame. No matter how many guys/girls Eli/Clare go through, they will always end up at square one. I'm sorry guys-I'm not on anything, I'm just really happy to write this fic. Anyways, Please Enjoy this little one-shot I'd love to call "Marry Me"…

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any (:

**WARNING:** If you can not take explicit, adorable Eclare lemons, do not read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marry Me<strong>_

"Well Mrs. Goldsworthy, I am proud to say that you are now _**my **_lovely, beautiful, and gorgeous wife," Eli kissed Clare's hand, before placing her down on her feet for the first time tonight. Eli believed letting his wife walk around on her feet would not be very proper, especially since tonight was their honeymoon.

"How did I get so lucky?" Clare asked, a blush creeping up on her face.

Eli pecked Clare's lips, before wrapping his arms around her waist, and whispering, "I don't know Mrs. Goldsworthy, but I do know that this is the first time all day that we've been alone. Don't get me wrong, I loved our wedding, our vows, and everything that came along with it. But this, you and I, I will cherish forever."

"I can't believe it Eli, we made it," Clare smiled, wrapping her arms around her newly wedded husband's neck, and pulling him into a sweet, assuring kiss. They intertwined hands, and for a brief moment, Clare had to pull away, "W-we have the whole beach to ourselves for the night, why don't we take advantage? Go for a midnight swim?"

"If that is what my wife wants to do, then I shall follow her," Eli began to undress himself, and was quickly down to nothing but his boxers.

For a moment, Eli decided to take in the scenery.

Eli glanced upon the horizon, watching the sun set as he pushed open the doors which led to the beach. He mentally thanked Clare and his parents for contributing to their honeymoon. Cece and Helen both wanted the best for the two, and if the expensive price to close the beach off for the night to the public was the case, then they would do it.

"Are you almost rea-?" Eli stopped talking, when he noticed Clare was standing in front of the mirror, huffing and puffing, while trying to reach the zipper on the back of her wedding dress.

Eli chuckled, not being able to hold back the smirk creeping up on his lips as he watched his wife's cheeks flush with frustration. Clare glared at him, "Do you think this is funny? You know, at my next wedding I'll make sure my next husband lets me wear the tuxedo."

"Oh, and who might this next husband be?" Eli asked jokingly, while slowly placing Clare's impatient, fidgeting hands by her waist. He slowly trailed his hand up her bare arm, obvious goose bumps rising on Clare's porcelain skin. Clare inhaled sharply when she felt Eli's lips touch her shoulder blade gently, and begin to kiss across her neck. Her eyelids slowly closed, taking in the brief moment of relaxation as he continued to please her, placing gentle, butterfly kisses on her shoulder blades.

"Tell me about him Clare, does he…have green eyes?" Eli spoke in a deep tone, as Care swallowed the growing lump in her throat. Eli had then began to toy with her zipper, slowly pulling it down to tease Clare, knowing she was extremely impatient, "O-oh yes, he has g-green eyes…and he has these abs, that are just…oh, to die for. Oh and you can't forget about the hair, the jet black, silky hair."

"He sounds very sexy, sexier than that Edward vampire," Eli commented, as Clare blushed, feeling her dress slowly dropping to the floor.

When the dress had touched the rose pedaled carpet, Eli's eyes couldn't help but ogle his wife's rapturous body. Clare had done the same to Eli, analyzing every inch of his body, mainly because he was doing it to her, so she wanted him to feel the same way as she did, _**on fire.**_

"Would you care to…join me for a swim, Mrs. Goldsworthy?" Eli asked, while getting down on his right knee, and holding out his hand to Clare. She could only smile, while playing along with his game, "I would love to…Mr. Goldsworthy, but I just have one problem."

"And what is that, Mrs. Goldsworthy?"

"Well, this beach strictly prohibits clothes. Rumor has it if you step one foot on the beach with any such material on, your body burst into flames," Clare informed Eli, as his smirk turned lopsided, "I guess that means you will have to shed your clothing, I wouldn't want my wife to burst into flames on her honeymoon."

"Oh no, it only happens to husbands," Eli chuckled, leaning into Clare's body, pressing her against the wall, and getting antagonizingly close to her lips, "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"It's all in my head," she whispered, biting back her bottom lip as the two lovers felt each other's skin on skin contact for the first time in days, and within a millisecond, immediate pulse levels rose, and inner cores started boiling.

"I love you so much," Eli grunted, biting down gently on Clare's lower lip. Clare smiled into the kiss, trailing her hands over his chest, she stuttered, "I-I want to take this slow Eli, I want to swim with you…first."

"Whatever my lady wants, she will get," he said calmly, and Clare became slightly startled when she felt his long, scrawny-like hands grip onto the back of her bra strap. Eli was taken aback, wondering why she felt this way, when they've seen each other's bodies before, "Clare, you know we're going to have to…shed clothes in order to do this. This isn't like our teenage years when we would grind over clothes and it isn't like our college years when we would just do foreplay. This is _**the **_night, right? You want to spend it with me?"

"Of course I do Eli. I just want to take it slow. I want to remember it, and I want to love every second of it because I know I'm with you," she said, pulling him in for a brief kiss, before darting out the doors that led onto the beach. Eli shook his head, smirking at the sight of Clare running towards the ocean, "Hey! I thought you said you could burst into flames if you did that?"

"Only husbands!" Clare called out, grinning uncontrollably as she backed up into the water, gesturing Eli to come out onto the beach without any boxers on, "If I do this, you better be wearing no bra when I get in there!"

Clare agreed with Eli somewhat, it wouldn't be fair to have him stripped down to nothing and Clare still wearing her undergarments. Eli watched her with a keen eye, as he saw her bra being flung onto the beach, with nothing but sand to absorb the cloth. His cheeks burned with desire, as he quickly peeled off his boxers, not a care in the world as he ran across the cold sand.

"Oh my gosh Goldsworthy, who would've known public nudity was your thing?" Clare joked, as he almost ran into her because of how fast he was running. She giggled, leaning her hands on his shoulder blades, and Eli's chest heaved, "Y-you look really h-handsome…Eli. Every part of you does."

Eli snaked his arms around his wife's waist, pulling her in closer, so his member was poking her thigh. Clare had tensed at first, but then relaxed, knowing this was her husband for the rest of her life, and she had to adjust to her new lifestyle. This was the body, the man, the soul she had vowed to love forever, and she promised she would never break that vow, no matter how awkward she felt at the moment.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy, what in the world are you thinking about?" Eli asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead, as the clear blue, ocean waves washed over the two's waist's. Clare sighed into the kiss, as Eli slowly gripped her wrists, and placed her hands on his waist. She could feel his muscles against her fingertips, and this made her want to cover her chest, knowing he hasn't looked yet and she could still go back.

_**During foreplay back in college, Clare refused to take her shirt off in front of Eli, but tonight, tonight would be different. **_

"I'm just thinking about you…about me…about us," she admitted, as Eli said, "Just relax Clare, this night is for a couple in love to not think, but do. To do what they've been saving years of drama, of love, fighting, and compassionate make ups to do. This is our time Clare, and I don't intend on wasting it."

Eli cupped Clare's cheek, and for the first time, Eli has been blessed with the indescribable feeling of Clare's bare chest against his body. His heart was racing a thousand miles a minute, and if it wasn't for the water between the two, he would've came right on the spot and embarrassed himself in front of Clare for not being able to hold out for her sake.

His hands traveled up her waist, rubbing smooth, circular motions beneath her breasts. He felt a slight vibration coming from Clare's mouth, and at that second, he knew that it would be the first of many pleasurable moans tonight. The water slapped against their bodies, the tide becoming rougher as they continued to keep their lips locked, and hands roaming.

"T-the tide is getting rougher, we should take this inside," Eli breathed out, as a slight pout formed on Clare's face. He smirked, "I know you love the water honey, it's just that I don't want us to drift out. There's no lifeguard here to save us, so I'd have to do mouth to mouth. Not that I'm complaining or-."

Eli's ramble was cut off by Clare's lips, as she jumped into his arms, her legs locking around his waist. She could feel his erection throbbing against her core, as Eli began to slowly walk back onto the beach, his pace increasing with each step he took.

"You know, if you grind into my cock purposely one more time, I might just cum all over you," he admitted honestly, because the teasing from Clare at this point, was getting out of hand. If she wanted him to take it slow, and last, she needed to refrain from arching her chest into his body as he carried her and stop her soaking panties from rubbing against his pelvic region.

"Sorry, I'll try and hold myself back…I'm just excited, you know? We're doing this! I can't believe it!" Clare excitingly gripped the back of Eli's hair, pulling him into a heated kiss as Eli led her to the bed, gently placing her down. When her back had hit the cozy sheets, and his lips had begun to kiss her slightly dripping wet stomach from the water, she knew, that he was the one, always has been, always will be.

"I love you so much Clare," he breathed out, his breath tickling her ear, as she giggled, her tongue slipping through his parted lips. She trailed her hands across his chest, her curiosity growing as he began to hook his thumbs between her panties and her skin, "A-are you sure Clare? This is your last chance, you can still back out."

"I would be the craziest woman on Earth if I backed out," Clare arched her hips slightly into his hard shaft, as Eli placed a kiss on her panty line, before beginning to slowly tug them down her bare legs. The breeze from the open balcony door caused Clare to shiver slightly beneath Eli, so he immediately tended to his wife's needs, hovering over her, the body head radiating off of him.

"What would I do without you?" She asked, pecking his lips, and parting her legs, only to lock them around his waist, "I-I'm ready Eli…for you."

"I love you so much Clare," he whispered, leaning on his forearms for support. His arms were on both sides of her head, as he placed frantic, but caring kisses from her earlobe to her jaw line. Their bodies were smashed together, and the two could not ask for anything more. They were contempt with this life, this new, fresh life.

"Alright Clare, you know how Coach Armstrong said it usually hurts when a…you know, breaks for the first time?" Clare nodded, trying to keep herself focused on Eli and only Eli, not what he was about to do or about to say. She gripped his shoulders securely, as Eli teased her entrance with his cock, before saying, "H-he wasn't lying, and I want you to know that it's going to hurt. I really wish it didn't, or I could feel the pain, but you know I obviously can't."

"Eli," she breathed, as he locked eyes with her, "Just shut up and do it already."

Eli leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss, distracting her momentarily as he plunged into her. The kiss was broken by Clare, who muffled a cry, biting back her bottom lip, nearly shedding blood as Eli kissed her eyelids, "I'm so sorry my love."

Clare dug her fingernails into his back, as Eli continued to slowly push into her, trying to make her feel as good as he was feeling. Being inside her wasn't just sex for Eli, no; it was much more than that. Being one with Clare made him feel like he was on the moon, with no space suit on and he could breathe to his lungs' desires.

"Hm," within seconds, Clare had gotten used to Eli's length invading her, and she had begun to enjoy it. The feeling of his hips rocking back and forth, and the sound of their struggled moans filling the air, was like music to her ears. She sighed blissfully, pressing a kiss to Eli's lips, as he asked, "I'm guessing it feels better now?"

"Stop talking and do what you're doing…because it feels amazing," she moaned, her tongue peeking out of her panting, parted lips, "I really want to refrain from doing this, but there are so many vulgar things that I'm saying in my head right now and I want to say them, can I?"

Clare nodded, not really caring about what Eli had to say, because all that she felt was his large, soft hands palming her breasts, and then gripping her waist, while pounding into her with that contagious rhythm that was driving her insane. Eli moaned, kissing Clare, panting heavily on her neck as he whimpered, "F-fuck you're so tight Clare…it feels so good, you have no idea."

"I really don't want to know," she squeaked, as the two chuckled.

As Eli continued his jack hammered thrusts, Clare placed her two hands on his sweaty chest, "C-can I…? Would you mind if I…? Do you think it would be…?"

"Spit it out Edwards," Eli said, placing kisses on her neck, and then sucking greedily at her skin while she whimpered, "I-I want to be on top Eli."

"Oh," his smirk curled into a devious smile as he pulled out of Clare, only to have his back plop on the bed, and her body crawl on top of him. She had heard from her friends that it feels better to be in control, and she wanted her first _**full **_orgasm with Eli to cause her to get lost in a blissful haze. In order to so, she had to take this into her own hands.

Eli snaked his hands up her waist, kneading her breasts as she slowly grinded over Eli's erect length. He moaned, his head falling back into the white, fluffy pillows as she whimpered, "I-I can't put it in…crap, I'm sorry-I'm turning you off aren't I? Oh geez Eli, I didn't think this would happen, I thought it'd be easy-."

He took his hand, snaking it through her rapturous cinnamon curls, before slipping his tongue thorough her lips, and moaning out, "I-It's not a turn off Clare, trust me. Being naïve is actually the biggest turn on for me, so let me do it."

Clare created a bit of space between the two, as Eli directed his cock underneath her, and she squeaked, "Oh! Got it!" A sense of intense pleasure and happiness flowed throughout Clare, and although she didn't do it on her own, she knew she'd have lots of time to practice. They would spend forever together, which meant Clare had forever with Eli, forever to do this.

She pounced on top of him, finally getting the hang of it as Eli gripped her hips, his eagerness getting the best of him as his nails dug into her skin. Clare moaned, throwing her head back as Eli leaned up, kissing her breast, while gripping her waist tightly, "O-oh god Clare, I-I'm so close."

Her tight walls slipped up and down on him, driving him into a sex-crazed frenzy, "Hm, E-Eli I don't if I can last any longer."

Clare raked her fingers over his chest, kissing his neck lovingly as he whimpered in her ear, her walls clenching tightly around him. She fit snug around him, you could not say that she didn't, and Eli wouldn't wish for it any other way, "I-I love you so much Clare."

She nodded, whimpering in response to his ministrations.

"Eli, I think I'm going to cum," she heaved, her orgasm rapidly approaching as he nodded eagerly, kissing her neck, sucking on her sensitive skin, while his other hand rubbed her bundle of nerves in a circular motion. The feeling of pleasure had washed through Clare's body, her legs tensing at first, her walls clenched tightly as Eli growled, the two lovers coming to an end at the same time. They both whimpered loudly, moaning in bliss and exactas as they each let out a relieved laugh.

They've waited so many years, pushed through so many obstacles, and that, is what made this night special. This very moment, the two breathing heavily, her head rested on his chest, was the reason they made it through. The love was so powerful, so strong, that nothing could break them apart now. The deed has been done, and it was done quite well for the first time.

"Y-you know, I-I didn't expect it to be that intense," Clare admitted, panting between each world, while swallowing the lump in her dry throat, as Eli raked his fingers through his sweaty hair, "I know…it was really like…fuck, I'm so speechless right now."

"Eli," she whispered, as he "hm'd" in response, stars blocking his vision slightly from that ferociously intense orgasm. She sighed, kissing his shoulder blade, before saying, "I really…really hate to ruin this moment…"

"But?" He asked, looking at her with sad eyes.

"I really have to pee," she said, a blush creeping up on her face as his mouth went slightly ajar, "Oh, oh okay! S-sure, yeah, let me just…"

Clare slowly stood up, as Eli watched her every move, being cautious that she doesn't fall off the bed. He smirked when she groaned from not feeling him inside her anymore. She missed him, and to tell you the truth, he missed her just as much. Eli sighed, leaning his head against the beds headboard, while he waited his lovely wife to join him once again.

Within a quick few moments, Clare came back, wearing absolutely nothing, but the room was pitch black now, considering the sun had gone down. The only light between the two was the moonlight, shinning between them, "D-do you want me to put something on, or…?"

Eli shook his head, snaking his arms around Clare's waist, and pulling her under the sheets to cuddle with him. Eli originally thought that the sex would be the best part, but this, cuddling with the woman he loved, was actually the best part. He could feel ever inch of her, and kiss ever ounce of skin on her beautiful body without any limitations.

"When are you going to stop kissing me?" Clare mumbled, her eyelids heavy as Eli continued to kiss her naked back, treating her like a queen. She was truly tired, and after an hour of Eli just mumbling sweet nothings in her ear while kissing her, Clare was quickly dozing off into a blissful daze.

"I'll stop kissing you…when I stop loving you."

**END OF MARRY ME**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What'd you guys think? <strong>_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**P.S.** If you're a fan of my writing, and **TurboWiz70's** please check out her vlogs on youtube, specifically the one called "IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT".** Hint: Collaboration in the works... ;) **


End file.
